Digimon Tamers: Eternal Debt
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Rika and Renamon, broken up with Ryo and Cyberdramon, have also injured Takato and Guilmon by accident. Now a debt is to be made. Contains TakatoXRika and GuilmonXRenamon.


It had been four years since the D-Reaper was defeated, reverted back to nothing more than a harmless computer program, while, through some miracle, the Digimon managed to return to the Real World, reuniting with their Tamers and friends and had been living with their respective Tamers for a long time.

A now grown up and matured Takato Matsuki and Guilmon were hanging out by the park tree. Takato's hair remained in its spiky style but had grown out somewhat, while the ever familiar goggle he wore during his adventures as a Digimon Tamer remained around his head.

A blue jacket, white shirt and grey trousers covered his now muscular body, while Guilmon had changed too, physically and mentally as he was an inch taller than Renamon, had a muscular body and wore a brown scarf around his neck.

"It's bad to break up with Jeri." Takato said, as he looked in the sky. "But at least she found happiness with Henry."

"You're not sad about it aren't you, Takato?" Guilmon asked, sounding more mature in comparison than when he was as a child, making Takato smile and reply. "No, I'll be fine."

"You jerk!" A voice then yelled from the centre of the park, causing Takato and Guilmon to look in the direction.

"Rika?" Takato asked as he recognised that voice, causing Guilmon to say. "I think Ryo has been cheating on her again."

"If he has, I would hate to see them fight. Come on!" Takato replied as the pair rushed off in search for Rika and Ryo.

In another part of the park, Rika and Ryo were arguing, as were Renamon and Cyberdramon.

Rika, who had grown into a beautiful young woman, no longer had her hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and had let her red hair flow freely down her back, as she wore a plain green coloured tank top and a pair baggy trousers, while Renamon was wearing clothes herself, consisting of Rika's old shirt and a pants.

"You heard me. We're done with you two! You two are so bossy and annoying that we had to go with that other girl! Anyone is better than you!" Ryo snapped.

"So you are planning to dump me for those two, you sneezy cheaters!" Rika snapped back, feeling a great urge to hit him or for Renamon to fight in her place.

"At least I didn't get broken up twice!" Cyberdramon snarled, mentioning of the time Renamon was dumped by Impmon to be with her sister, BlackRenamon.

"You bastard!" Renamon yelled, as both her and Rika's hand formed into a fist.

Takato and Guilmon arrived right behind Ryo and Cyberdramon, but no one saw them.

"THEN CONSIDER YOURSELVES DUMPED! WE'RE THROUGH!" Rika and Renamon roared as they threw a punch at Ryo and Cyberdramon, who dodged out of the way...

Causing their fists to meet with Takato's cheek and Guilmon's face, causing them to fall down to the ground.

Rika and Renamon then saw Takato and Guilmon on the ground and were shocked, Ryo and Cyberdramon were shocked to, making Ryo ask. "Where'd they come from?"

"T... Takato?" Rika gasped as she realised she had punched Takato, while Renamon realised she had hit Guilmon.

"G... Guilmon?" Renamon got out, her tone matching the worry in Rika's.

However, Rika and Renamon felt relief when Takato and Guilmon slowly rose up, only to then turn their backs to them, holding their cheeks before running off from them.

"Wait guys!" Rika called out, wanting to apologize, but Takato and Guilmon just ignored the Digimon Queen and and left.

With all the tension caused by their attack, Ryo and Cyberdramon headed off to, but not before the brunette told the pair. "I think you girls are in trouble now."

-An hour later-

Rika and Renamon sat on the park's bench, feeling guilty and troubled on how they were ever going to make amends with Takato and Guilmon.

"It's Ryo I wanted to punch, not Takato. Where did he come from?" Rika asked, as Renamon then realised and spoke up. "They must have heard our argument and tried to stop us. I think they must be angry with us. I just hope they is a way to make up with them."

Suddenly two shadows covered their bodies.

But as they turned to see who it was, everything turned dark for them as they were knocked out and fell into unconsciousness.

As soon as they regained consciousness, Rika and Renamon realised they were now in a cellar, their hands were bound to the wall by very strong chains, making the redhead then ask in a shocked and confused tone as she and Renamon tried to break free. "W... what is this?"

"It's about time you two woke up." A voice then replied in a somewhat sly tone, making the Digimon Queen and her Digimon turn to see an enraged Takato and Guilmon before them, with their arms crossed, giving them evil glares.

Worried, Rika asked. "Takato... what's going on? Why are we here?"

"For years we've known you, Rika. I've always have to stand by your bossy behaviour and your lust to fight, I've kept that hidden but that unnecessary punch you two gave us was the final straw!" Takato said angrily.

"So now it's payback time. You two are going to pay for the abusive you've done to us." Guilmon added, as he and Takato then draw out penknives, worrying Rika and Renamon further and making the vixen Digimon say. "Listen, I've know we've been horrid to you in the past but we've changed now. We're so sorry for everything and we're so sorry for punching you."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Renamon. I'm sorry but this is the end." Guilmon replied, as the two held out their knives, before Rika then asked. "But is there any way we can make amends?"

Both girls were in panic, sweating in fear and causing Renamon to plead. "Don't delete us! We'll do anything!"

"Anything huh?" Takato asked before he then grabbed Rika's shirt, using his penknife to cut up Rika's top and causing Rika's E-Sized breasts to reveal themselves, shocking and embarrassing Rika as she blushed.

Only for her blush to deepen as Takato then tore the rest of the shirt off, leaving her shirtless.

While Takato had torn through Rika's upper clothing, Guilmon did the same to Renamon's shirt, cutting it up and then tearing off leaving Renamon shirtless, showing off her huge EE-Sized breasts to him, which made Renamon blush, embarrassed as well.

But continuing, Takato and Guilmon then used their knives to cut off Rika's and Renamon's trousers and pants, leaving both Rika and Renamon completely naked, their vaginas and butts revealed to the boys, in which both noticed Renamon's butt was a lot bigger than Rika's, but also noticed that the girls had beautiful and sexy bodies any guy would love to get their hands on.

"From now on you two are in our eternal debt." Takato told them, before he explained. "You two will stay with us and serve us as our slaves, naked."

Guilmon nodded and added."You were serve us whenever we need something. Consider this revenge for the times you bossed us around so let's see how you girls like being bossed around."

Not wanting to anger them any further, Rika and Renamon did a small gulp before they both nodded and replied in lowly and defeated tones. "Alright... we'll do it, Masters."

"Good." Takato smiled, glad to hear them comply as he unchained them and let them stand.

"Now you two go upstairs and make us some snacks." Guilmon then commanded, causing Rika to reply. "Yes, Master but is losing our clothes really necessary?"

"Yes!" Takato and Guilmon then said together, before Guilmon commented, staring at Renamon's naked form. "Renamon's used to it. She's mostly naked all the time while we are fighting evil together."

Renamon blushed as she knew Guilmon was right, making the foxy Digimon then nod as she and Rika left, following the commands of their new Masters.

As the weeks passed, Rika and Renamon remained as Takato's and Guilmon's slaves, granting them their Master's wishes, which included bringing them food, cleaning, pretending they were pets and bathing them.

Forced to obey every and any command they were given.

However, mysteriously, as they continued, Rika and Renamon were getting attracted to Takato and Guilmon, while getting used to being their slaves and were getting better in their duties, as well as getting used to their nudity, now showing no shame as they begin to go out in public naked with their Masters, ignoring shocked responses, while they were starting to love their new roles as slaves.

One night, while Rika was doing the dishes, Renamon was admiring her own body in the mirror as she played with her breasts.

"You know Rika... a female Digimon like me could get used to this." Renamon confessed as she rubbed her breasts and gave her butt a small smack, making Rika smile and nod before the Digimon Queen replied with a smile. "And being slaves to our Masters is the best things we could've done.

"But you know something, Renamon?" Rika then asked, perking up the foxy Digimon curiosity.

"What is it?" Renamon asked.

"I'm actually falling in love with Takato." Rika smiled, calling Takato by his name, not his title as Master, which made Renamon smile too and reply, her tone matching the love Rika held for Takato. "And I am falling in love with Guilmon too."

-An hour later-

Rika, remaining naked, was happily vacuuming, while the naked Renamon was fixing up a fire, before Takato and Guilmon then walked in, both smiled at Rika and Renamon, not just because of the duties they were doing, but they had news they were sure would make the girls happy.

"Guess what you two? Your debt is paid. You two are free to go now" Takato told them.

Surprised by Takato's statement, Rika asked. "Are we?"

"Yeah. Here are your new clothes." Guilmon replied, handing the pair some new clothing, before he said. "Sorry for doing all that to you but it was for payback for what you did to us."

Rika and Renamon thought for a moment before they threw the clothes onto the fire, shocking Takato and Guilmon at their actions.

"Rika, what are you doing? You are free to..." Takato began to say, confused, before Rika suddenly kissed Takato deeply and passionately on the lips, while Renamon kissed Guilmon, matching the passion in her kiss.

After breaking from their long passionate kisses, Rika then replied. "Renamon and I had a little talk and well... we've enjoyed being your slaves and being naked all of time. That's why we have decided that we want to stay that way with you two... forever."

"You do?" Guilmon asked in surprise, making Renamon nod as she wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck and then said lustfully. "Of course. And we have fallen in love with you two and we want to be yours' forever, my beloved Master."

"So screw our freedom. Our debts of being in love and being your slaves forever mean more to us, Master." Rika told Takato as she too embraced her Master closely.

"So make us yours'... please?" Renamon begged in a cute and sexy way as she wagged her tail in joy.

At first, Takato and Guilmon were shocked to see their new slaves becoming their permanent slaves, but then they both smiled and said in reply. "Ok, we'll keep you both as our eternal slaves."

Rika and Renamon cheered, giving their Masters each another loving kiss, before breaking from the kiss and making them ask in loving and submissive tones. "So what's our first command?"

-Upcoming Lemons-

Takato and Guilmon looked at each other, both smirked as they got the same idea, to which they both then faced Rika and Renamon.

"Entertain us with those lovely bodies of yours'." Takato commanded, making Rika and Renamon smile before they nodded in reply.

"Yes Master, as you command." The pair replied in loving and submissive tones, before facing each other, their cheeks flushed as they stared at each other, taking in the beauty of their naked partner before Rika and Renamon wrapped their arms around each other and engaged in a deep and passion filled kiss.

As Rika and Renamon continued to kiss each other, moaning in the other's mouth from the feel of their breasts and pussies pressing and rubbing against each other, both had to admit they were rather enjoying the feeling.

As long as they had been naked together, Rika and Renamon began to notice how sexy the other was, leading to them not only fantasizing and dreaming of their Masters pleasuring them, but had the occasional thought and wet dream where they would wind up having sex.

This caused their desire for each other to increase as Rika, her more dominant side taking over as she slid her tongue into Renamon's willing mouth and lowered her onto her back, before breaking from the vixen Digimon's lips, in which the pair quickly looked over to see Takato had relieved himself of his clothing, while Guilmon's manhood had emerged from its sheath, making them both lick their lips at seeing their Master's naked bodies and hard members.

But focusing on their command and the pleasure, Rika then moved her head down to Renamon's chest, causing Renamon to moan out as she felt Rika's tongue lash at her right breast, while Rika's right hand massaged and fondled her left.

"Oh, Rika... That's so good...!" Renamon moaned out, loving the pleasure her Tamer was giving, which made the foxy Digimon want to return it.

"R... Rika..." Renamon managed to get out, causing Rika to remove her head from Renamon's chest and look at the foxy Digimon.

"What is it?" Rika asked in a curious tone.

"I was hoping I could pleasure you too." Renamon replied.

This made Rika smile lustfully as she then moved her body around so she was still on all fours and on top of Renamon, only now her pussy was hovering over Renamon's face, while Rika had a nice view of Renamon's.

And seeing how wet they were getting, neither held back as they pushed their tongue into the other's pussy, causing both Rika and Renamon to moan in pure pleasure.

Both continued to pleasure each other, their tongues continuing to lick deep inside the other's snatch, filling Rika and Renamon with greater amounts of pleasure as they continued to eat each other out, until soon, both were unable to contain their excitement and cried out as they had their climaxes, releasing their sexual fluids into each other's mouth.

"Oh, Rika..." Renamon panted, her cheeks still flushed and her chest heaving after her orgasm, making Rika smile.

But then Rika's smile turned sly as she took control once again, grabbed Renamon and positioned the vixen Digimon so she was lying on her stomach.

'Oh, Rika." Renamon purred, as Rika then lifted her butt in the air and, using both hands, drummed and spanked Renamon's ass like a pair of bongos, making Renamon moan once again from the combination of the swift sting of Rika spanking her and the pleasure she was getting from being dominated.

Rika then did a little drum tune with Renamon's ass, making Guilmon smile as he always knew Renamon had a huge butt and couldn't wait to get his chance with it.

"That is fine you two. We are ready. Come and suck and rub it with your mouths and breasts" Takato ordered.

"Yes Master. Anything for you." Rika replied submissively, moving away from Renamon and to Takato, where the Nonaka then placed her breasts around Takato's manhood and started to rub them around his cock, causing the brunette to groan out from Rika's actions.

"That's it, Rika... Ah... Keep going...!" Takato groaned in a tone full of lust and dominance, causing Rika to follow her Master's command as she started to lick the pre-cum that was coming from Takato's dick, before moving her mouth over it and began to let her tongue move all around the tip, increasing Takato's pleasure.

Meanwhile as Rika was pleasing her Master, Renamon rose and walked towards her Master on fours, shaking her ass as she approached Guilmon and did the same as Rika, only Guilmon felt greater pleasure as Renamon's larger breasts massaged more of his cock.

"Oh, yeah Renamon... That's it... You are so good...!" Guilmon groaned, making Renamon smile from her Master's praise.

"I'm glad my body pleases you, my Master." Renamon replied, before she continued to pleasure Guilmon, resuming to massage his cock with her breasts, while licking around the tip of his manhood.

Unable to control himself, Guilmon he placed his hands on the back of Renamon's head, forcing all his cock into her mouth, as the pleasure led to a blowjob, in which Renamon continued to pleasure her Master, sucking his manhood.

But after several more minutes Guilmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of Renamon's head and came, releasing his load into her mouth.

As Guilmon removed his claw from the back of Renamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure she had given her Master desired next, in which the foxy Digimon then turned around, remaining on all fours, while showing off her butt and vagina.

Guilmon smiled in lust and stuck as he then placed his hands on Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her tight ass, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back, before she felt her Master began to thrust up and down in her ass, filling her body with great surges of pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Ah... Please keep going... I want this so badly...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, leaving her body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure, until Renamon was unable to contain her pleasure, crying out her Master's name as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids on the floor beneath her, which caused Guilmon to then let out an almost primal groan as he soon had his orgasm and released his seed into Renamon's butt, causing her to moan joyously and her face full of dazed and content happy.

Around the same as Guilmon and Renamon were mating, so too were Takato and Rika indulged in their own pleasure, the redhead was moaning and crying in pleasure, loving what her Master was doing to her.

Takato was standing behind Rika, his hands placed firmly on her hips as he thrust his manhood into Rika's ass, making the redhead gasp out in pleasure.

"It's so big and so... so deep... Oh, Master...!" Rika moaned out, loving the feeling of Takato's cock inside her ass, filling her body with nothing but pleasure.

As he continued, Takato grabbed Rika's butt cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass at a faster and deeper pace, making Rika continue to moan out from the pleasure her Master was giving her.

For another hour, Takato continued to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass, her body and mind clouded with lust, until she couldn't take anymore, in which Rika let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids, followed by Takato, as he then had his orgasm too, letting out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed into Rika's ass, which just caused a dazed and content smile to appear on her face.

"Oh, Master..." Rika managed to get out after her climax, making Takato smile as he pulled out of her.

"That was amazing..." Renamon managed to tell Guilmon after her climax as Guilmon pulled out of her too.

"So were you. But we're not done." Takato said, smiling slyly as he then asked. "How many times do you wanna be yiffed in the pussy?"

"Three times for now but we wanna be yiffed by you two forever." Rika and Renamon said together, their tones full of pure love.

"Then welcome to the first round." Guilmon said as he and Takato laid on their backs, their cocks standing, causing Rika and Renamon to smile in complete lust as they climbed over their beloved Masters' bodies before their vaginas met for the first time as they pushed them over their cocks, inserting them in them making them moan out erotically, while Takato and Guilmon let out loud groans of lust as Rika and Renamon moved their bodies up and down their cocks, making their breasts bounce as they ride.

Both males grabbed their slave's hips to help them ride faster, causing Rika and Renamon to continue moaning in pleasure as they continued to ride on their lover's cocks, faster and harder, which filled them with such pleasure and lust that Rika and Renamon were unable to stop themselves from groping their breasts, massaging them, which only increased their pleasure.

As they continued to make love, it magically transformed the two girls.

Rika, no longer the Digimon Queen, gladly accepting her role as Takato's, the new Digimon King and sex slave, transforming her personality from the once cold-hearted Tamer she was to a love-filled slut.

Renamon too changed.

Now no longer was she the Digimon warrior she was once known before but was now Guilmon's loving and slutty naked sex toy, to be used as how her Master desired, as her body now belonged to him, while as her personality changed too, to a sex-crazed vixen, wanting to bare Guilmon's Digi-Eggs and be the mother of his children every time.

Takato and Guilmon could see they had transformed the girls completely, making them smile victoriously as they continued to help them ride even more faster and deeper, letting their members go in deep inside their tight pussies.

But an hour later, Takato and Guilmon still yiffing Rika and Renamon, lying on their backs, thrusting in their cum filled vaginas as they both had their orgasms sometime before.

This was round two and now Rika's and Renamon's bellies were bulged a bit because of the first lot of cum still inside of them, their bodies were covered in sweat, but both were loving their fucking more and more, making them want more as they continued.

"Oh Master, keep going in me!" Rika moaned as Takato continued to push his cock in and out of the redhead's pussy more.

"Yes, Master. Yiff me more and more! Our bodies are yours' now!" Renamon gasped as Guilmon kept going, invading her vagina with his still hard member.

"Of course, we will never stop!" Takato and Guilmon said in reply as they continued to pleasure their mates more and more, making them both groan from the tightness of their pussies as they continued thrusting in and out of them.

Three hours had passed and now Rika and Renamon had been repositioned on all fours while Takato and Guilmon were behind them, continuing to let their cocks penetrate their pussies, which were leaking with great amounts of cum, while Rika and Renamon's bellies were huge, as if they were quickly becoming pregnant.

Rika's hair was now all messed up, but she didn't care as she was too focused on the blissful pleasure enjoying herself too much, as much as Renamon's, whose fur was ruffled everywhere, while her tongue was lapping from her drooling mouth.

"Oh, Master. Yes! Fuck me more!" Rika pleaded in lust, her mind completely given in as Takato grabbed her ass cheeks hard and kept going, continuing to pleasure her.

And while Takato and Rika continued, Guilmon had gotten more dominant, his Beast Digimon side taking over as he began spanking Renamon's ass, telling her who it belonged to, as Guilmon continuing penetrating Renamon's vagina making the vixen Digimon scream out eroticaly, her mind completely given in as well, making her become more primal and said in a lustful and submissive tone "Oh yes! Do me more, Master so I can have your children!"

"Then have some more!" Takato and Guilmon yelled as they continue to yiff their slaves more and more, and then another hour later, both yelled as they both had their orgasms, releasing their cum into the wombs of Rika and Renamon for the last time, making the girls scream in complete bliss and ecstasy, before both fell on the ground, both in complete states of trance and pleasure.

Takato then carried the pregnant Rika off the ground and carried her bridal style, while Guilmon lifted the pregnant Renamon off the ground and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"You done great, slave. I am so proud of you" Takato said, kissing Rika's sweat covered forehead.

"Me too. Bet you want us to continue doing that for you every time?" Guilmon then said, stroking and kissing Renamon's ass cheeks, making her moan from her Master's affection to her and her body.

Both Rika and Renamon, still in an almost deep trance, repeated to them. "We are your naked sex slaves. We live to serve you and love to serve you. Yiff us forever. We love you."

Takato and Guilmon grinned as they carried their slaves upstairs, as a Hazard mark, the same as Guilmon's, then appears on Renamon's huge belly, marking her as Guilmon's mate.

The End.


End file.
